<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By Stealth by Siriusstuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956706">By Stealth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff'>Siriusstuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bedrabbled [395]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Assassin Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, M/M, Prince Derek Hale, Stiles isn't named</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/26/20: "battlefield, enjoy, sword"</p>
<p>Theme week: Survival</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale &amp; Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bedrabbled [395]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>By Stealth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/26/20: "battlefield, enjoy, sword"</p>
<p>Theme week: Survival</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sword useless at his side, Prince Derek stood pinned against a half-demolished wall at the battlefield’s edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Upon his throat lay a dagger wielded by the assassin known only as The Fox, his soon-to-be-murderer’s strangely alluring smile all the prince could see.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“I have just discovered something I might enjoy more than my Argent employers’ wealth,” the assassin whispered, his lips nearly meeting the royal ones.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Then, dagger gone, a hard, drawn-out kiss followed.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>To the relieved cries of approaching knights and attendants, Prince Derek remained standing, fingers against his mouth, still tingling, sole evidence anything had touched him there.</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>